prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Dante/Quotes
'General' *'Morning:' "Good morning." *'Afternoon:' "Good afternoon." *'Evening:' "Good evening." *'Night:' "Good night. Please don't stay up too late." 'Gift Preferences' *'Favourite:' "Mango Juice? Wow, this is my favourite. Thank you!♫ Um... I really love it!♥" *'Loved:' "This is actually a great gift. Thank you very much!♫" *'Liked:' "Well, this is okay... Thanks. I suppose." *'Dislike:' "I don't like it." *'Hated:' "Are you trying to hate me? What's wrong with you?" *'Horror:' "What's this? Green Pepper? I'm not boasting, but I hate it! You better think of something nice!" *'Birthday Gift:' "A birthday present...?♫ Thank you... I'm very happy. I'm not embarrassed, but just thanking you, that's all. Oh, happy day!♥" 'Heart Lines' *'No Heart:' "I'm doing a lot of thinking." *'1 Heart:' "You can read about each resident in the Town Hall. Come by and take a look sometime." *'2 Hearts:' "If you get lost, just read the signs that you find around. If you want to read about town news and events, check the notice boards." *'3 Hearts:' "Making money is important. But it's more important to know how to use it. Don't spend it on stupid things." *'4 Hearts:' "It's always good to have money. There are things you can only fix with money. Work hard so you have enough savings for emergencies." *'5 Hearts:' "I hope we can build a good school on this island... But it won't be possible without years of planning." *'6 Hearts:' "I feel so cheerful these days... it's odd." *'7 Hearts:' "I used to think that money was the most important thing. But now...I think I've met someone who means more to me than money ever could." *'8 Hearts:' "Name... You know, just saying your name makes me feel funny...♥ How strange." *'9 Hearts:' "Come by everyday so I can see you, Name. If you don't, it makes me think... Uh it's nothing, I'm not worried at all." *'10 Hearts:' "I remember when I first met you, Name.♥ From the point on, you were on my mind. But at the time, I never thought we'd be living together." 'Festival' Christmas "Good morning, Name. Today is Christmas, the 25th of December in tradition. We're going to have a dinner in Town Hall. Would you join?" *'Yes:' "Wow, good choice.♪ I'm glad you are happy as well. So, where's the Christmas Tree? Huh, just joking. I'll be leaving now. See you there at 17:00." *'No:' "Oh well. That's too bad." White Day "Name, I made this dessert for you. Please try some later. After all, today is White Day. It's to show my gratitude." Valentine's Day "What? A dessert for me? Maybe I should see how it tastes." 'Marriage Lines' Married to the Player *'Before Married:' "Don't be careless before the wedding. Be sure to stay on top of things." *'Expecting a Child:' "What...?! Are we having a child? I'm going to be a father! I believe... you may be pregnant." *'After Baby's Birth:' "When I look into my child's eyes, all of my worries just fade away." *'When First Child is Grown:' "Children grow so quickly. Just a little while ago they were so small." *'When Second Child is Grown:' "Whether it’s about family or children, if you have any questions, just ask me." Male/Not Married to the Player *'Before Married:' "I heard you're getting married. Good luck." *'Expecting a Child:' "I hear you're having a baby. Congratulations! Keep having more and make your household more and more lively." *'After Baby's Birth 1:' "Congratulations on your first child! Don't try to do it all by yourself. If you have any questions, just read Child Care Book." *'After Baby's Birth 2:' "Congratulations on another child. Good luck with that." *'When First Child is Grown:' "If the family doesn't have conversations, it will take longer for the child to speak." *'When Second Child is Grown:' "I'd like to spend some quality time with Name soon..." Rival Marriage Lines *'Before Marrying Cherry:' "It's cruel to compare her to other girls because she's so much better than anyone else. And Cherry is the most perfect girlfriend in the history of ever. *'After Yura is Born:' "Yes! We have a cute baby girl. I'm so happy to be a father. Please continue to lend me your support." *'After Yura Learns to Crawl:' "My daughter is crawling now... That must bring up new things to worry about." *'After Yura Learns to Talk:' "If the family doesn’t have conversations, it will take longer for the child to speak." *'After Yura is Grown:' "It makes me so happy when I hear good news about Yura!" 'Other Lines' *'When Shown the Player's Pet:' "So you came with your pet? What a smile." *'When Shown the Player's Farm Animal:' "Hee hee... ♥ How cute." *'Win a Contest:' "Congratulations on winning Name, Name!♪ Please keep up the good work with your contributions." *'Lost a Contest:' "And I thought that you were a winner..." *'Talk too Much:' "Take your training seriously." Category:Pretty Country: Land of Greenery Quotes